


Plan A-Z

by rrrhubarb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrhubarb/pseuds/rrrhubarb
Summary: When Plan A doesn't work, move on, there are 25 alphabets left.





	Plan A-Z

 

"You are mad."

 

 _A thousand years ago-_ well not that long, like a decade ago perhaps, Sakura would've thought this is a dream come true. While 26 years old Sakura, "- beg your pardon?" 

"I do not repeat what I said." 

Sakura had hope the black coffee would scorch his tongue, better yet, burn his soul. "It is as I said" he sighed, the line between his eyebrows showing his age to her.

Her mind blanked for quite some time, _this man_ did not come for a bargain, everything he said was for _his_ benefit. What would _she_ get?

"I don't see this idea to be appealing right now and I most certainly do not see this to be quite appropriate," remaining calm was not her forte under pressured circumstances, but this man hold a position in the society, in her life. "The favor you just asked of me does not correlate with anything that I could offer especially in a formal term."

Her voice hardening at the end of her sentence to get the message crossed.

The man before her set the porcelain cup on the table with a grace that showed years of practice. Slowly, his eyes rose to met her fury gaze. "I am not asking for a favor, miss Haruno."

The nerve.

The nerve of this man to- a cough from outside the office alerted her of their current situation. She would have to find a solution to this right now. Her mind began working on endless possibility to get this man out of her office, out of her life would be the best.

"Apologies, but what I meant is that I am not the perfect candidate for your..... condition." she paused, still unsure of what she was addressing herself. "We have nothing similar from our backgrounds, we don't stand in the same place, I don't belong to anywhere near your standard and as do you. If you were referring to my nature, again, clash with that of _your kind._ "

His eyebrow ticked at the mention of his _kind._

Sakura continued, "I don't practice whatever you do and I especially don't agree with your terms. Most importantly, I don't intend to let any of you to mold me into the shape that you desire."

By now, her patience was slipping and her words were going informal. 

"That is exactly why you are chosen to be have this position."

Shock is a word, shock is also what Sakura is at the moment.

"Excuse me, it seems like our time is up." Standing up in time the door opened, he gave a nod to her before his assistant slipped his coat on. 

"You are mad" she whispered for the second time.

"You are welcome."

Sakura would've seen the smirk that grace his lips as the door closed if she wasn't so busy fumbling with her bags. A few second of fumbling and her thumb dialed the number she memorized by heart. As the sound of ringing reached her ear but the business card on the coffee table demanded for her focus. 

Uchiha.

The ringing finally stopped and came a stern voice, "Sakura?"

"I will kill that man." 

 

He wasn't even that far from her office when the screaming tore through the whole building. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking while writing this.


End file.
